


Perceptions 'verse drabbles: Seven Snapshots in San Francisco

by sparrow2000



Series: Perceptions 'verse [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven drabbles taking a peek at how Xander and Spike are getting on in San Francisco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptions 'verse drabbles: Seven Snapshots in San Francisco

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to have read the Perceptions stories to read these. You just need to know that Spike and Xander are a couple and they left Sunnydale at the end of Season 4 and have been living in San Francisco ever since. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy et al, own everything. I own nothing.  
> Huge hugs as always to [](http://thismaz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thismaz.livejournal.com/)**thismaz** for allowing me to bend her ear  
>  Comments and feedback are cuddled and called George

**Dance**

Muscles flex and relax under my hand.

Under my guidance.

A whispered word and the lightest pressure makes him turn.

Obedient.

I brush my fingers over his hip and he stills, then pushes back.

I smile and this time I follow his instruction.

The music curls around us, holding us captive to its rhythm.

We move together.

One step back, then kick and slide, just as we’ve done a thousand times and know we’ll do a thousand more.

We dance. The world slips from one year into the next.

“Happy New Year, love”, I whisper.

He laughs and kisses me.

 

**Letter**

The letter from Willow came on Wednesday.

It lay untouched on the kitchen table for a week before Xander plucked up the courage to open it.

He smoothed out the paper, his fingers tracing the familiar hand writing and he wondered why she hadn’t emailed.

“She’s leaving Sunnydale,” he murmured, knowing that Spike was hovering in the doorway, giving him space, but staying close enough for comfort.

“She’s transferring to Cornell. She’d like to see me before she changes coasts.”

“Well fuck.”

Xander turned and shook his head. “I have to try, don’t I?”

Spike shrugged. “It’s what you do.”

 

**Conversation**

“What are you taking?” he asked. He noticed his shoelace was coming untied.

God, when had talking to Willow become so hard?

“Comp Sci with a minor in psychology.”

Her voice was high and breathless. When he glanced up she was staring out of the window.

“Your parents must be proud. Did I tell you I’m going to school too?”

She glanced at him and her smile lit up like summers past.

“That’s great.”

“Yeah, design school, who’d have thought?”

“I would, love,” Spike said, leaning against the door jamb.

He lit a cigarette and Willow coughed and looked away.

 

**Choices**

Xander stood by the window and watched her put on her coat.

“I love you Willow. You know that.”

“You love him more.”

“I love him differently. But yes, I love him. I’ll never leave him.”

“He’ll turn you. One day you know he will.”

“Maybe. But it’s my choice to stay.”

He closed the space between them and hugged her, her hair soft against his cheek.

“Be my friend, Will? Please?”

“Always.” She pulled away, one hand already on the doorknob. “I’ll never be his friend.”

“I know.”

She opened the door and walked away.

Xander watched her go.

 

**Exam**

“Spike!”

He bursts into the kitchen. I hear the blood rushing under his skin.

“In a hurry, love?”

“I passed.” He waves a piece of paper in my face.

“ I passed the first exam. Didn’t do great. Not top of the class, but not the bottom.”

“Knew you would.”

I breathe in his excitement and try to be the better man. “ It’s not too late out east. You could phone and give the good news.”

The better man shrivels. “Make a point.”

He shakes his head.

“Tomorrow, maybe

“Right now, you’re the only one I need to tell.”

 

**Flowers**

The last thing he expected was flowers.

Comic books, possibly. Flavoured lube, almost certainly. Mind blowing sex, most definitely.

But not flowers.

Roses to be exact.

Red and yellow and pale pink ones to be exacter.

He wasn’t sure exacter was a word, but his brain was thrown by the roses and he didn’t have a dictionary to hand, so he reckoned he deserved a pass.

He stared down at the flowers and then very slowly up at his boyfriend’s face. The boyfriend who’d bought him roses and was now watching him anxiously.

“Happy anniversary, love,” Spike said.

Xander smiled.

 

**Sensation**

His lips slide slowly over mine, smooth and gentle.

My hands glide up his back, tracing every muscle, hard and defined.

His calf rubs against mine, skin dragging against skin.

My toes curl. I know he mirrors the motion, arch and release.

He whispers in my ear, dirty and low, spinning tales of seduction and sin.

Of love and desire.

My breath hitches as sensation builds upon sensation. He breathes in time with me.

We move together. Stretch and flex. Soft and hard. Quick and slow.

This is our rhythm. This is our time.

This is why I’ll never leave.


End file.
